


Stranger Things AU

by thewriternextdoor



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriternextdoor/pseuds/thewriternextdoor
Summary: What if the bottle landed on Dustin's name instead of Billy's?
Kudos: 1





	Stranger Things AU

Author's note: I started this on fanfiction.net! Just today.

"Dustin"

Max got the radio and blindfold and gave them to Eleven.

"I wonder what he's doing. He wasn't at the mall with the other boys"

El didn't have an answer to what Dustin might have been doing.

"We'll find out in a minute!"

El turned on the radio and put on the blindfold. She was back in the void. She slowly walked and saw Dustin. He was with Steve.

"I found him"

"What's he doing?" Asked Max.

"He's talking to Steve" Said El.

El heard them talking about evil russians! They were sitting down.

"Alright Henderson we're here. Meet you tomorrow?" Asked Steve.

Dustin grinned.

"Bright and early!"

Dustin stood up and moved his hand like he was closing a door. By the sounds of it, they were in Steve's car.

El had to get out of there. So she did.

"What happened?" Asked an eager Max.

Max noticed the worried look on El's face.

"Did something bad happen?"

"They were talking about evil Russians. Evil Russians are doing something in the mall. They said they'd meet bright and early tomorrow" Said a worried El.

Max did not speak for a moment. She felt the most confused she had felt all summer.

"What?"

El was feeling extremely worried.

"We've gotta talk to Dustin about this" Said Max.

El got her walkie and turned it on and said "Dustin do you copy?"

No answer.

"Dustin It's El. Do you copy?"

Still no answer.

The girls woke up early the next morning and decided to try again. They decided they woluld leave it for the night as Dustin was likely just tired and going to bed. After getting dressed, El got her walkie.

"Dustin do you copy?"

No answer again.

Max came up with an idea.

"Since he was with Steve, maybe he's at the mall?"

"Maybe" Said El.

"Wanna go find out?" Asked Max.

"Yes"

They took the bus to the mall again after leaving a note for Hop.

"I guess they'd be at Scoops Ahoy. Let's go" Said Max.

El nodded and they ran up the escalator and ran into Scoops Ahoy.

There was no cue but they only saw Robin. She was listening to something with headphones on. She took them out when Max rung the bell.

"Hey Robin. Is Steve here with a boy named Dustin Henderson?" Asked Max.

"Sorry. They're busy"

El and Max both felt this was about the evil Russians but weren't sure what to say.

"Busy with what?" Asked El.

"Spycraft"

El didn't know what Spycraft was but Max knew that she had to be in on this.

"It's about the evil Russians right?" Asked Max quietly.

Robin's mouth opened in shock.

"How did you.."

"Dustin told us. We're best friends with him. Where are they?" Said Max quickly. She couldn't very well tell Robin that El had superpowers.

"Oh. Well they went to look for Russians in the mall"

"Thanks" Said Max.

They both took off to look for Dustin and Steve.


End file.
